A Promise Is A Promise
by Miss 229
Summary: I had to put this up again. Got a new email addy.
1. Default Chapter

A Promise is a Promise  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 The Promise  
  
Summary-Mandy is me so you don't get confused.  
  
As Matt sat in the locker room he kept going over what Mandy had told him the last time they talked. "Matt you need to get over it." She told him. "Amy didn't know what he had. But I'm just a fan so I wouldn't know." Jeff walked in and interrupted Matt's thoughts. Jeff said, "Matt, are you still thinking about what that psycho said?" Matt gave his baby brother a look that said 'Don't ever say that again' and then said "Mandy's not a psycho, Jeff. She's a loyal friend and fan." Jeff just shook his head and walked out of the room. I was having my debut that night on Smackdown! and I walked into Matt's locker room and said "Opps. I'm sorry I thought this was the right room." Matt didn't even look up at me. I was about to walk out the room when Matt said not looking up "If you're the new girl then this is the right one." Okay I'm going to just go down now for when we talk. Mandy: Oh, thank you so much. Matt: No problem. Mandy: By the way I'm Mandy. I put out my hand for him to shake it and for the first time Matt looked up at me. I saw the pain and want for someone in his eyes. He gingerly took my hand and slowly shook it. Matt: Your name is Mandy? Mandy: Yeah. Umm..could I have my hand back please? Matt: Oh, sorry. By the way I'm Matt. Mandy: I know who you are. I sat down beside him very slowly. Mandy: So did you get my email? Matt: Your what? Mandy: My email. I sent it on the plane. Matt: Are you Mandy91912002? Mandy: Yeah. I didn't know how to tell you about me starting here. Matt: OhmyGod! You're so beautiful. He hugged me and was about to kiss me when Amy (Lita) walked in. Amy had started to date Rob Van Dam so he was with her. Amy: Oh, hi Matt. I was hoping to meet the new girl Mandy. I hear she's supposed to be a knock out beauty. Mandy: Yeah I often hear that thanks. Amy: Oh, so you're Mandy. Mandy just shook her head yes. Matt: She is beautiful isn't she? R.V.D: Gorgeous. Mandy: Ummm..Amy, who ever you are, why don't you take your little friend and get out. Please? I need to talk to Matt. Amy: Sure. Come on Rob. They walked out and Matt and I were alone again. Matt: I've been thinking about what you said. Mandy: About getting over Amy? Matt: Yeah and I realized that I can't get over her. Mandy: What!? Matt you promised. You're going to regret this more than you know it. I walked out of the door and slammed it behind me. Matt just sat there and stared at the floor. Matt: (talking to himself) But I can't get over you either. (Deep sigh) He got up and walked out to tell Jeff he was leaving to go back to Cameron. I was talking with Adam (Edge) and Jason (Christian) when he walked past me. Mandy: So.oh, hi Matt. Adam: You two know each other? Mandy: Yeah. Matt: Adam, Jason, have you seen Jeff? Jason: I saw him earlier talking to some chick I've never seen. Matt: Could you tell him I'm going to Cameron? Adam: Yeah, we'll tell him for ya. Matt waved and gave me one last look before he left. Mandy ran off to find Jeff without telling Adam and Jason bye. Mandy: (breathing heavily) Jeff, Matt just left. Jeff: So? He always leaves early. Mandy: Does he ever leave without telling you? Jeff: No he never does that. Where'd he say he was going? Mandy: Something about Cameron. Jeff, it's my fault if he does something to hurt himself.  
  
Chapter 2 The Accident  
  
~*~In Matt's Car~*~  
  
Matt was playing the radio really low when Linkin Park's song "One Step Closer" came on. He only got to cut it up at the end full blast. But he started singing alone. Matt/radio: One step closer to the edge and I'm about to break! The song ended and the car started to speed up without Matt hitting the gas. The car started to go toward a big oak tree. He tried to hit the breaks but the car wouldn't stop. Then he hit the tree.  
  
~*~In Jeff's Car~*~  
  
Jeff and I were going on the some road Matt was when Jeff saw his brother's car. Jeff stopped his car and we got out unprepared for what we were going to see. Jeff: Matt! Matt! Matt were- oh my God Matt. Matt was lying by his car battered and bruised crumpled in a heap. Mandy: Matt. (Crying) I dropped to my knees and tried to help Jeff pull Matt up when the ambulance came. Paramedic 1: Please don't try to move him. If he has internal bleeding you moving will only make it worse. The paramedics moved Matt onto a stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance. Paramedic 2: One of you may ride with him. Jeff: You ride with him. I'll drive. Mandy: No, I'll drive you ride. Jeff got in the ambulance. And I got into his car. I followed the ambulance to the hospital. Mandy: Jeff, how is he? Jeff: They're taking him back to the emergency room now. Chapter 3. The After Effect Mandy: Can we- Doctor: You can see your brother now. Jeff: I'm his brother. She's his girlfriend. Jeff and I went back to the room that Matt was in. He was attached to many different machines and had needles in his arms. Matt's head and ribs were wrapped up. Mandy: Oh, Matt. I'm so sorry. Matt: (straining) Mandy? Mandy: Yeah it's me. Matt: Jeff? Jeff: Yeah, Matt? Matt: Mandy, do you love me? Mandy: (crying) Yes, Matt. I love you. Jeff: Mandy, you want me to leave? Mandy: If you want. Jeff: I'm going to go to the vending machine, you want anything? Mandy: No that's okay. Jeff kissed me on the cheek and then Matt then he walked out. Matt: Mandy, do you really love me? Mandy: Yes I do. Matt: I've loved you since the first day I met you. You're all I think about. Mandy: Why did you hit the tree? WHY?! Matt: I-I tried to stop but the brak- the breaks didn't stop. Mandy: They what? Matt: They didn't stop. Mandy: They gave out? Matt: No it was as if they were cut. Matt: Where's Jeff? Mandy: He went to get him something to eat. Matt: I don't think I'm going to make it, Mandy. Mandy: Yes you will. Don't say that. DON'T SAY IT!! (Crying) Matt: Don't cry. Please don't cry for me, baby doll. Mandy: You are going to make it. You're gonna make it and capture belts. Every belt you can get a match for. You're gonna get them all, sweetheart. Matt: Are you going to help me? Mandy: Yes, I am. Matt: You really think I'm going to make it? Mandy: Ye- The door opened and the doctor walked in. Doctor: I'm sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are almost over. Mandy: I'm staying. Jeff walked in the room. Jeff: I am too. Doctor: Okay. Matt: Do you really? Mandy: Yes, I do think you're going to make it. Jeff: I do too, Matt. You're my big brother and I know that you are going to make it. Mandy: And y'all are going to get all the gold. When I get the chance I'll talk to the Creative Team and get them to write it in when you get back. Matt: The Hardy's will be tag champs again? Mandy: Yes. You need to rest. Matt shut his eyes and fell right to sleep. Jeff and I sat in the chairs and went to sleep after a while. We found out the next day that Matt was fine. He had nothing but a few scratches and bruises. Chapter 4 The Hardy Boyz Are Back  
  
On Monday night Matt and Jeff were back on "Raw is War". They were scheduled to have a match against the tag team champions. Billy and Chuck were the champs. They would of course be accompanied by Rico. Matt and Jeff were going to be accompanied by none other than me. They were going to win because of me. I was to hit Billy with my signature move "Bitch, Whatever". The move is a cross between a Swanton Bomb and a Shooting Star Press. I do 1 backward flip then a front flip and land on the person. ~*~*~*~*~During the Match~*~*~*~*~ Billy and Chucks music hits. Announcer: The tag team champions being accompanied by Rico, Billy and Chuck The Hardy Boyz music starts. Announcer: And their appoints from Cameron, NC weighing in at 441 pounds being accompanied by Mandy, The Hardy Boyz! (Cheers and applause) Jr: This is going to be a terrific match up here. King: Yes, it will, Jr. Mandy: Yeah it will be. Jr: So, Mandy how is Matt doing? Mandy: He's doing fine now. King: Folks if you don't know Matt Hardy was in a terrible car accident last Monday night after Raw. Matt was thrown out of the ring and that was my cue to get in the ring. I jumped in the ring and did "Bitch, Whatever" on Billy. Matt got in the ring and covered him for the 1-2-3. Jr: We have new champs thanks to Mandy. Announcer: And your new tag team champions the Hardy Boyz! Matt and Jeff got their belts and celebrated in the ring. After they were done we all three walked to the locker room. ~*~In Cameron~*~ Matt, Jeff, and I rode back to Cameron where we all 3 lived. They didn't know that I lived there. I rode in my own car and they rode together. When I got there I saw where Matt and Jeff lived. They still didn't know where I was. Mandy: (on cell phone) Hello? Matt: Hey, where are you? Mandy: Getting out at my house. Matt: Where is your house? Mandy: Next door to yours. I'm looking at you right now. I waved at Matt and he waved right back at me. Matt: Can I come over? Mandy: Is Jeff coming too? Matt: Not if you don't want him to. Mandy: Yeah y'all can come; he can meet my friend, Paula but we all call her Ice cause that's her nickname. Matt: We'll be right there. Mandy: Okay. We hung up and I went inside. Ice: Good-night at work? Mandy: Yeah. You watch it? Ice: Yeah. Jeff looked really good. Mandy: Even better up close. Ice: What was that you did to Billy? Mandy: Bitch, Whatever. Ice: What?! Mandy: That's what its call- (knocking on door) Mandy: Coming! I went to the door and opened it and there stood Matt and Jeff. Matt: Hey! Mandy: Hey. Pau-Ice! Come here! Now! Jeff: Who is Ice? Mandy: Paula, it's her nickname. Jeff: Beautiful. Mandy: I guess. I didn't know that she was standing behind me. Ice: He was talking about me. Mandy: Oh, yeah. Matt, come here I wanna show you something. Jeff: Ohhhh, you go Matt! Gonna get you some, big brother. Mandy: Yeah right. Matt: Mandy's not that type of girl Jeffery Nero Hardy! (All of us started laughing at Matt's joke even though it wasn't funny.) Matt and I walked off leaving Ice and Jeff to do whatever. Matt: What do you need to show me? Mandy: Nothing. Matt: Then why did you say you did? Mandy: To be alone with you. Matt: I thought you hate me. Mandy: (sigh) Matt: Listen I may never be able to get over Amy but I'll never be able to not get over you. Mandy: What do you mean? Matt: I can't get over her but I want to be with you. Mandy: I want to be with you too. Matt: Then be with me. Mandy: What? Matt: Be with me, now. Mandy: How can I be with you? Matt: Like this. Matt grabbed the sides of my face and gave me a kiss like no other before. Matt: I need somebody that I can hold tight; winter time in the full length snow white. I can't love you like I really want to. As long as you're happy I gonna tell you this: I love you, girl and you're the one I'll always love. I love you, yeah. Mandy: I need a boy I can ride ride ride. I need a boy I can make my man. I need a boy's who's mine all mine.I need a boy in my life. (Both of us start laughing at ourselves being stupid.) Matt: We've gone crazy. Mandy: No I've been crazy. I made some weird face at Matt. Matt: What was that for? Mandy: I dunno. Chapter 5 The First Phone Call  
  
Matt and I were just talking in the upstairs rock room (a room where I have all my parties at) when the first phone call came from the person who would make my life and everyone around me lives a living hell. (Phone ringing in the distance room somewhere anyway.) Mandy: (yelling) I'LL GET IT! Ice: (yelling back) OKAY! Mandy: (on phone) Hello? Caller: Is this Mandy? Mandy: Yes it is. Who is this? Caller: So did you find Matt? Mandy: Yes. How did you get this number? Caller: Don't worry about that. What you should worry about is what's going to happen next. (Caller hangs up and I put the receiver down slowly.) Ice: Who was it? Mandy: That's what I would like to know. Ice: What did they say? Mandy: They asked if I've found Matt yet and I asked how they got this number and they said I shouldn't worry about that but what's going to happen next. Ice: What do you think that means? Mandy: I wish I could tell you that. Ice: But the thing is nobody knows this number but us and Vince and the people with the bank and stuff like that. Mandy: Yeah Paula I know that. It's what I can't figure out. No one out of business knows the number. Ice: Yeah it's weird. What did they sound like? Mandy: Like a woman. She had a real soft feathery voice. Ice: That's so weird. Jeff: What's everybody doing in here? Ice: Should we tell them? Mandy: Not Matt. Jeff: Tell us-me what? Mandy: That I just got some weird phone call. Jeff: What did they say? Mandy: They asked about finding Matt. Jeff: Anything else? Mandy: I asked how they got this number and they told me not to worry about it but I should worry about what's going to happen next. Jeff: Whoa, we can't tell Matt. Matt: Tell me what? (We all looked at each other.) Matt: What's going on? Mandy, Ice, Jeff: Nothing. Matt: Something's going on. I'm not stupid, something's going on and I want to know. NOW! Mandy: I want to tell you but I can't. Matt: Why? Baby, you can tell me anything and you know it. Mandy: They said I shouldn't worry about how they got this number but what's going to happen next. Matt: Oh my God! You can't stay here. It's not safe. Jeff: She is safe don't worry about it. Matt: No she's not safe because we don't know who this person is or what it's capable of. Jeff: It's a woman and she's safe, believe me, Matt. Mandy: Matt I'm safe don't worry okay. If they wanted to do something then she would. Matt: But what if she does it when you don't expect it? Mandy: Matt, don't worry. She's probably just some kid doing prank calls. Matt: Okay. Okay, you're right. Jeff, we better go. Jeff: You're right. Come on. Ice: I better go too. Matt: You don't live here? Ice: No, I don't. Matt, Jeff, and Ice walked to the door followed by me. Matt: Kiss good-night? Mandy: Yeah. I gave Matt a light kiss on the cheek. Matt: That's all I get? Mandy: (whispering) for now anyway. Matt: (whispering) lucky me? Mandy: Yeah... Matt: (leans down and whispers in my ear) I love you. Mandy: I know. I love you too. Jeff: Come on lover boy. Ice: See ya, Minda. Chapter 6 The Second Phone Call  
  
I gave Jeff and hug and Ice a look that says bite me. Then I gave Matt a kiss on the lips. Ice went to her car and Matt and Jeff walked over to their house. I went inside up to my bathroom to take a shower. (Water running then stops) (Me humming "I Need a Girl" by P.Diddy and Usher but changed to "I Need a Boy" then "I'm Still Fly" by Big Tymers.) (Phone ringing) Mandy: (over phone) Hello? Caller: It's me again. Mandy: Who is this? Caller: Don't worry about it. Are you ready to hear what's going to happen next? Mandy: What do you want?! Caller: I want my life back that you took from me. Mandy: What do you mean? Caller: You know what I mean. Mandy: I don't even know who you are. Caller: You took the job I was going to get and took my life. So now I'm going to take yours away from you starting with, well, if I told you then you could prepare for it. So just wait. Mandy: What do you want from me? Caller: I want what's rightfully mine. Mandy: If you want a job with Vince I can get you one. Caller: I don't want a job that you want to give out of pity. Vince was going to hire me before you came along and stole it from me. Mandy: How did I steal it from you? Caller: There was only one spot left and I was going to get it then you took it. Mandy: One spot? There are 5 spots left or there was...oh I did get the last one. I'm sorry but Vince chose me so to bad. Caller: Yeah it will be too bad for you just like it was for Matt's brakes after I cut them. I thought it would do more than that but apparently he was more willed to live than I thought. So what do you love more: your job, your friends or Matt? Mandy: How do you expect me to answer that? Caller: You have until Friday to decide. (Hangs up the phone then I do the same.) Chapter 7 I Tell Ice about the Second Call Then Matt  
  
Mandy: (on the phone) Paula? Ice: Yeah? Mandy: I got another call. Ice: Oh, no. What did she say? Mandy: She said that I took her life from her. She asked me before she hung up what I love more: my job, my friends or Matt. I have until Friday to choose. Paula what do I do? Ice: I don't know. You can't answer because whatever you choose the other 2 will be fucked. Mandy: I know. Hey I am going to go so I can go to sleep. Damnit I am so fucking screwed. (We both hang up the lines.) I go to my room and lay down to try and go to sleep. I couldn't sleep so I picked up my cell and called Matt. Matt: (Groggily) Hello? Mandy: Matt? Matt: Mandy? What's wrong? Mandy: I got another call. Matt: (Awake) what did she say? Mandy: She asked what I love more: my friends, my job or you. Matt: What did you say? Mandy: I can't choose, Matt. She also said that I have until Friday to decide. Matt: You're not going to be able to choose are you? Mandy: Would you be able to choose? Matt: No, I guess I couldn't. Mandy: I'll let you go. Matt: Do you want me to come over and stay with you? Mandy: No, I don't want you here if she comes because I don't want you to get hurt. Matt: You'd rather put yourself in harms way than me? I don't care, Mandy, I'm coming anyway. Bye. (Matt hangs up the phone.) Chapter 8 What She Meant  
  
I was sitting there in the dark for about 45 minuets when I realized that Matt wasn't on his way like he said. I called his house (he lived by himself) but there was no answer. I didn't know Jeff's number so I couldn't call him or Matt's cell. I finally got up and put on some clothes and went down stairs in the dark. I put on my shoes and walked outside. I cut on my flashlight and looked all around the yard. I walked towards the fence that separated my yard from Matt's yard. Then I saw it...one of Matt's shoes. Mandy: (yelling) Matt! Matt! Matt?! I saw a figure lying on the ground so I flashed the light over to it. It was Matt. Mandy: Matt. I ran over to him and he was unconscious. Mandy: Matt... (Crying) I pulled out my cell phone and called the operator to find out Jeff's number. I got it then called him. Mandy: Jeff! You awake? Jeff: (tired and sleepy) yeah I am now. What's wrong, Mandy? Mandy: She got Matt again. Jeff: The crazy chick? Mandy: Yeah. Jeff: Where is he? Mandy: I just found him out here. He was coming over here and I went outside to try and find him and he's lying here unconscious. Jeff: I'm coming over. Get him inside. Mandy: Okay. (Line cuts off.) I started to drag Matt to the house and I got him inside. I put him on my couch as good as I could. Jeff started knocking on the door. Mandy: Jeff, I'm coming. I opened the door and Jeff was standing in his boxers. Jeff: Where is he? Mandy: On the couch. Nice choice of outfit. Jeff: Thanks. We both ran into the living room but when we got there Matt was gone. Jeff: Matt! You said he was in here. Mandy: He was. Jeff: Yeah right. You're probably the crazy chick that has been "calling". Mandy: Jeff, I love Matt. Why would I lie about something like that? Jeff: Yeah and why am I going to believe some girl my brother was talking to on the internet? You're just a lunatic. Mandy: Jeff I'm in love with your brother. Why can't you just face it? Jeff: Matt has done this before that's why. Mandy: Done what? Jeff: Talk to girls online and then he wants to meet them and they turn out to be something they're not. They all break his heart. He falls in love with them and then they dump him when he starts talking about wanting to meet them. Mandy: Jeff, all girls aren't like that. I'm not like that. Jeff: Maybe you're not but I don't trust anybody being where I'm at now. I only trust my family. And not even all of them. Mandy: Jeff, you are not like all of your millions and millions of fans think you are. You're rude and a son of a bitch. A rude son of a bitch is what you are. Jeff: That maybe true but ever since you came along things have been happening that have never happened before. Mandy: And you think it's my fault? Jeff: Just shut up so I can go look for my brother. Mandy: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!!!! Jeff: Gladly. Jeff walked to the door and stormed out. Someone came out of the bathroom then. Matt: I thought you and him were okay with each other. Mandy: Matt?! Matt: Yeah. Mandy: Where were you? Matt: In the bathroom. Mandy: I thought she got you again. Matt: Yeah she got me when I was coming over. Mandy: I know. I found you lying in the grass. Matt: Yeah? Thanks. Mandy: You think Jeff will ever stop hating me? Matt: Yeah. When I call him he will. I handed him my cell phone so he could call Jeff. Jeff: Mandy, what do you want, you bitch? Matt: She's not a bitch, Jeff. Jeff: Matt?! Where are you? Matt: Well, I was in the bathroom when you two got in that fight. Jeff: She must hate me now. Matt: No. Jeff: I'm coming right over. In about 3 minuets Jeff knocked on the door. Matt: Hey Jeff. Jeff: Where is she? Matt: On the couch asleep. Jeff: (walking in the living room) Mandy? Mandy: Matt? Jeff: No it's Jeff. Mandy: Have you come to cuss me out again? Jeff: No. To apologize to you for saying that you took Matt. Mandy: You had the right to. Jeff: I'm really sorry. I know Matt feels the same way about you. Chapter 9 We All Go Nuts  
  
Jeff sat down beside me. Then he put his arm around my shoulders. I put my head on his chest. Matt: Hey! Are you cheating in me? Mandy: No. I'm sorry, babe. There is enough of me to go around. Here sit beside me, Matt. Matt: But I don't want to share you. I don't like to share my woman with anybody, especially Jeff. He steals them. Jeff: No I don't. That's Rob. Mandy: It's okay Matt. I lye on Jeff, do everything else with you. Matt: Okay that's cool with me. Jeff: Mandy whats your number? Mandy: 835-5195 Jeff: Is that it? Mandy: Yes it is. Matt: What are the other things that I get and Jeff doesn't? Mandy: If you don't know then you're not as smart as you think you are. Jeff: (gasp) I know! She means SEX! Matt: (gasp) you said the "s" word! Jeff that's a BAD word! Mandy: (laughing) you've both gone mad! Matt: Gahhhhh! Mandy: What was that for? Jeff: What in the blue hell are you doing, you nutcase? Matt: Blahhhh! Mandy: Matt's possessed. Jeff: Run! Run for your life! Come on Mandy let's go! Jeff jumped up and grabbed my wrist and took off running dragging me. Mandy: Jeff! (Laughing) Jeff! Matt: Jeff please give her back. Mandy: No Jeff, would you like to pull me into the bedroom like this? Matt: What!? No he's not going to take you anywhere. Mandy: Matt, would you like to pull me into the bedroom? Matt: Hell yes!!! Jeff: Why can't I ever get any lovin? Mandy: Awwww..you poor baby. Come here. I let Jeff come in for a hug. When I got him I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Matt: Man! I want some lovin to. Mandy: Come here, baby. I pulled Matt in for a long kiss. Jeff: (singing like Prince) I just want your extra touch and you're......kiss! Mandy: I just want Matt's extra touch and his........kiss! At that pint Ice walked in the door. Ice: I just want my extra touch and my....kiss! (All laughing like crazy.) Mandy: What are you doing here? Ice: I dunno. I heard you trying to sing. Mandy: I think you heard Jeff trying to sound like Prince even though he sounds like a dying cat! Jeff: And you love her Matt? Matt: Yes I do lover her. A/n so you guys what do you think? R/r this is my first fic.  
  
Chapter 10 Mandy's Accident  
  
I was on my way to Gilbert's house, Matt and Jeff's dad, to meet the guys for lunch. I had noticed earlier that my car wasn't driving right. When I took the corner just before you get to Gilbert's house I tried to stop but my brakes wouldn't work and the steering wheel locked up. My car went straight into the shallow brook below.  
  
Okay this is short but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger. R/r to tell me what should happen to me next.  
  
Chapter 11 The Effect of the Crash  
  
Summary-So as you read in the last chapter I got into a crash. Read on to find out what happened. Matt: Can we see her now? Doctor: Yeah. You have to be very quite because she is sleeping. Jeff: Okay. Matt, Jeff, and Gilbert followed the doctor to my room. I was in worse condition than Matt was. I had my head, ribs, both arms and one of my legs wrapped in tape. Matt: Oh my God! Jeff: Shhh. You heard what the doc said. Be quite. Gilbert: Jeff lets go so he can be alone with Mandy. Jeff: Okay. Jeff and Gilbert walked out of the room. Matt: What did you do this for? Huh!? Why? Mandy: I didn't. Matt: What are you talking about? Mandy: The car. Something was wrong with it. Matt: Like mine was? Mandy: Yeah but different. The breaks didn't work but the car seemed to have a mind that controlled it. Doctor: You need to leave; she needs her rest. Matt: Doc, I'm staying no matter what you say. Doctor: Okay. I'll send for you a blanket. Matt: Yeah. The doctor walked out of the room. Matt sat in the chair and watched me sleep. He fell asleep after a while.  
  
A/n okay this is all for this story. I'll put up the continuous story only if I get good reviews, I had a bad writers block trying to finish this. You can email me to give ideas of if you want to be in it. I hope you like. Leave good reviews. I love all you guys that read this!! Much love from Mandy. 


	2. A Promise Is A Promise Chapter 2

Chapter 3. The After Effect Mandy: Can we- Doctor: You can see your brother now. Jeff: I'm his brother. She's his girlfriend. Jeff and I went back to the room that Matt was in. He was attached to many different machines and had needles in his arms. Matt's head and ribs were wrapped up. Mandy: Oh, Matt. I'm so sorry. Matt: (straining) Mandy? Mandy: Yeah it's me. Matt: Jeff? Jeff: Yeah, Matt? Matt: Mandy, do you love me? Mandy: (crying) Yes, Matt. I love you. Jeff: Mandy, you want me to leave? Mandy: If you want. Jeff: I'm going to go to the vending machine, you want anything? Mandy: No that's okay. Jeff kissed me on the cheek and then Matt then he walked out. Matt: Mandy, do you really love me? Mandy: Yes I do. Matt: I've loved you since the first day I met you. You're all I think about. Mandy: Why did you hit the tree? WHY?! Matt: I-I tried to stop but the brak- the breaks didn't stop. Mandy: They what? Matt: They didn't stop. Mandy: They gave out? Matt: No it was as if they were cut. Matt: Where's Jeff? Mandy: He went to get him something to eat. Matt: I don't think I'm going to make it, Mandy. Mandy: Yes you will. Don't say that. DON'T SAY IT!! (Crying) Matt: Don't cry. Please don't cry for me, baby doll. Mandy: You are going to make it. You're gonna make it and capture belts. Every belt you can get a match for. You're gonna get them all, sweetheart. Matt: Are you going to help me? Mandy: Yes, I am. Matt: You really think I'm going to make it? Mandy: Ye- The door opened and the doctor walked in. Doctor: I'm sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are almost over. Mandy: I'm staying. Jeff walked in the room. Jeff: I am too. Doctor: Okay. Matt: Do you really? Mandy: Yes, I do think you're going to make it. Jeff: I do too, Matt. You're my big brother and I know that you are going to make it. Mandy: And y'all are going to get all the gold. When I get the chance I'll talk to the Creative Team and get them to write it in when you get back. Matt: The Hardy's will be tag champs again? Mandy: Yes. You need to rest. Matt shut his eyes and fell right to sleep. Jeff and I sat in the chairs and went to sleep after a while. We found out the next day that Matt was fine. He had nothing but a few scratches and bruises. 


	3. A Promise Is A Promise Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The After Effect Mandy: Can we- Doctor: You can see your brother now. Jeff: I'm his brother. She's his girlfriend. Jeff and I went back to the room that Matt was in. He was attached to many different machines and had needles in his arms. Matt's head and ribs were wrapped up. Mandy: Oh, Matt. I'm so sorry. Matt: (straining) Mandy? Mandy: Yeah it's me. Matt: Jeff? Jeff: Yeah, Matt? Matt: Mandy, do you love me? Mandy: (crying) Yes, Matt. I love you. Jeff: Mandy, you want me to leave? Mandy: If you want. Jeff: I'm going to go to the vending machine, you want anything? Mandy: No that's okay. Jeff kissed me on the cheek and then Matt then he walked out. Matt: Mandy, do you really love me? Mandy: Yes I do. Matt: I've loved you since the first day I met you. You're all I think about. Mandy: Why did you hit the tree? WHY?! Matt: I-I tried to stop but the brak- the breaks didn't stop. Mandy: They what? Matt: They didn't stop. Mandy: They gave out? Matt: No it was as if they were cut. Matt: Where's Jeff? Mandy: He went to get him something to eat. Matt: I don't think I'm going to make it, Mandy. Mandy: Yes you will. Don't say that. DON'T SAY IT!! (Crying) Matt: Don't cry. Please don't cry for me, baby doll. Mandy: You are going to make it. You're gonna make it and capture belts. Every belt you can get a match for. You're gonna get them all, sweetheart. Matt: Are you going to help me? Mandy: Yes, I am. Matt: You really think I'm going to make it? Mandy: Ye- The door opened and the doctor walked in. Doctor: I'm sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are almost over. Mandy: I'm staying. Jeff walked in the room. Jeff: I am too. Doctor: Okay. Matt: Do you really? Mandy: Yes, I do think you're going to make it. Jeff: I do too, Matt. You're my big brother and I know that you are going to make it. Mandy: And y'all are going to get all the gold. When I get the chance I'll talk to the Creative Team and get them to write it in when you get back. Matt: The Hardy's will be tag champs again? Mandy: Yes. You need to rest. Matt shut his eyes and fell right to sleep. Jeff and I sat in the chairs and went to sleep after a while. We found out the next day that Matt was fine. He had nothing but a few scratches and bruises. 


End file.
